Happy Sparkday Galvy!
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: It's Galvatron's sparkday and Grimlock has a surprise planned if only he can keep Galvatron away from the rec-room. Request for Speedstreek360


**This is a request for Speedstreek360! Hope you like it! It may not be my best but it sure was fun writing!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! However Shadow, Solaris and Darkstar belong to me. Silverclaw, Violet and Lavender belong to Speedstreek360!**

**Please review but no flames!**

**Warnings- Slash and crack pairings!**

* * *

><p>Galvatron groaned when he felt someone nudge his side he relaxed back onto the berth and tried to fall back into recharge, just as he was about to drop off he was nudged once more this time he growled and slapped the offender. A soft huff was heard before the berth rose as his berth mate got up and left the room, thinking he was safe Galvatron relaxed once more and allowed himself to fall back into a light recharge. Quietly the door opened and three little figures giggled quietly before very slowly making their way over to the berth where Galvatron was recharging, once at the edge one by one they climbed up.<p>

"On three" one of them whispered the other two nodded with grins of their own "One" the three bots moved towards the recharging mech "Two" larger grins appeared on their faceplates as they got to his side "Three!"

"Mama!" they shouted in unison throwing themselves on top of the recharging mech, Galvatron jumped out of recharge sitting up straight he groaned dropping back down the three sparklings sitting on his chassis.

"Morning Mama" one of them said patting his arm gently, Galvatron smiled and gently reached a hand out

"Morning Violet" the little femme smiled and leant into his touch as he gently rubbed her helm, the other two laid down on top of him and cuddled close to his chassis. The only mech of the group stretched out on top of Galvatron "Good morning Silverclaw"

"What about me mama?" the second femme asked looking down at him, Galvatron smiled and leant forward pressing a kiss to her helm

"You too Lavender" his three sparklings smiled at him as they settled down and cuddled close to him "So can I ask why you jumped on me while I was recharging?"

"Me told them too" Galvatron looked over to the door and smiled when he saw his large sparkmate standing there, the large mech walked over to them and sat down on the edge of the berth. "Me tried to wake you but you recharge still" Silverclaw smiled and moved to sit in his father's lap

"You didn't have to send our sparklings to wake me though Grimlock" the Dinobot smirked down at him before leaning down and kissing him, the three sparklings let out disgusted noises and covered their optics. Grimlock chuckled and sat back up looking down in amusement at their sparklings, Lavender and Violet were covering each other's optics while Silverclaw had pressed his face into the berth. "Oh come on you've seen us kiss before"

"Still gross!" Violet said as she and Lavender moved their hands away from their optics, Grimlock smiled before turning back to Galvatron

"Me have shift so you stay with sparklings" Galvatron rolled his optics before playfully slapping his chassis

"Yes mother" Grimlock chuckled at his mate's sarcastic tone

"Me see you later" he said standing up to leave, Silverclaw launched himself at Grimlock grabbing onto his hand

"Don't go! Stay Papa!" Galvatron sat back up and gently removed Silverclaw from his father

"Claw, Papa has to go he has a shift to get to but he'll be back later" the mechlet growled and folded his arms over his chassis, both bots chuckled at their son's behaviour. Grimlock gently rubbed his son's helm before saying goodbye to the two little femmes and leaving the room, Galvatron looked down at his sparklings and smiled. He stood up stretching out his limbs and rubbing the back of his neck, he then turned to face the three on the berth "What do you say we go and get you some energon hm?" instantly they were off of the berth and running into the main room of their quarters, Galvatron laughed and followed them out. The three sparklings scrambled up onto the chairs and sat waiting for him

"Mama can I see Shadow today?" Lavender asked watching Galvatron get their morning energon

"Yeah I want to see Solaris!" Violet chirped a large smile on her faceplates, Silverclaw smiled as he spoke up

"And Darkstar! Please Mama!" Galvatron walked back over to them carrying four cubes of energon, he passed a cube to each sparkling who in turn began drinking it

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm" instantly all three grinned up at him "I will have to ask Thundercracker and Skywarp but you have to drink all your energon this morning"

"We will mama!" they replied in unison going back to their morning energon, smiling Galvatron sat down in a chair of his own and drank his own energon. The purple mech leant back in his chair and enjoyed listening to his sparklings talk between them, the excitement of seeing their friends was clear. Deciding to hold up his end of the bargain he opened a comm link with Thundercracker

:Thundercracker here: came the tired reply

:TC it's Galvatron, did I wake you?:

:No, I've been up for hours Darkstar didn't want to recharge: the blue seeker replied :So what can I do for you Galvs?:

:Two things, one please don't call me that and two would it be ok if Shadow, Solaris and Darkstar came over later? I have three sparklings here who are determined to see their friends: Thundercracker chuckled

:Of course, I was actually going to ask if you wouldn't mind watching them, it would be nice to spend some time with Warp again: Galvatron chuckled at this making Silverclaw look over at him, his sisters completely oblivious

:I don't doubt that: Galvatron replied ignoring the curious look he was receiving from Silverclaw : I'll see you late on TC:

:See you later Galvs!:

:Thundercra-: he was cut off by Thundercracker laughing before cutting the link, Galvatron rolled his optics and turned back to his sparklings. All three had finished their energon and were now staring at him intently

"Was that Uncle TC mama?" Violet asked cocking her head to the side

"Yes, I think the three of you need to tidy up considering they'll be here in a few hours" the three of them jumped down from their chairs and ran to their respective rooms, smiling Galvatron stood up and grabbed their empty cubes disposing of them. Once he had cleared them up he looked down at the floor, sighing he shook his head before straightening himself up and going to check on his sparklings.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker turned to face Skywarp his mate grinned back at him, rolling his optics Thundercracker looked over at their three sons. Shadow and Solaris were playing a vid-game on one of the datapads while their youngest, Darkstar, sat beside them chewing on his fist.<p>

"So?" Skywarp asked his grin getting bigger if that was even possible "Is he going to watch them for us?"

"Yes" Shadow looked up at his parents and smiled, Thundercracker smiled back at him and walked over, the blue seeker sat down beside his son. "What are you playing?"

"It's a racing game! Papa showed it to us" Shadow answered snuggling against Thundercracker, Darkstar stopped chewing on his fist and looked up. Upon seeing Thundercracker he squealed his little wing nubs flicking happily as he crawled over, Solaris paused the game and looked over at his two brothers before deciding to join them.

"Shadow, Solaris I need you to keep an optic on your brother later. Your father and I have a lot of work to do and we're working on a very important project, we're going to drop you off at Galvatron's in a little while" instantly both Shadow and Solaris grinned up at him Thundercracker smiled gently picking up Darkstar and holding the seekerlet to his chassis, "You can only go if you promise that you will behave, Galvatron does not need you causing trouble"

"We will Mama!" Both Solaris and Shadow chirped at the same time, from the other side of the room Skywarp smiled as he watched his sparkmate and their sparklings interact.

"Come on then" Thundercracker looked over at Skywarp and immediately the purple and black seeker walked over to him, gently Thundercracker passed Darkstar to his sparkmate. Both Solaris and Shadow got off of Thundercracker's lap and bounced on their heels, the blue seeker stood up and flared out his wings. Taking both of his sons hands Thundercracker walked out of their quarters Skywarp following close behind him carrying Darkstar, when they finally reached Galvatron's quarters both Solaris and Shadow banged on the door eagerly. The sound of running had them grinning the door was flung open and Violet was standing there a large grin on her faceplates, Lavender ran up beside her sister with a smile.

"Mama they're here!" Lavender called over her shoulder grabbing Shadow by the hand and pulling him inside, Skywarp and Thundercracker both laughed. Violet pulled Solaris inside as well they two elder seekers followed their sparklings inside, Galvatron walked out of one of the side rooms Silverclaw right behind him. As soon as Silverclaw saw Skywarp carrying Darkstar he ran over to him, Skywarp smiled and gently placed him down on the floor.

"Hello Galvatron" Thundercracker said smiling at the purple mech, Galvatron smiled back at him

"Thank you for looking after them for us Galvy" Skywarp said with a grin

"You're welcome Skywarp and please stop with all of the nicknames" The three mechs looked down when they heard a squeal, Silverclaw was running around with Darkstar on his back. The small seeker was clutching on tightly to Silverclaw as they ran away from the others, shaking his head Galvatron turned back to the two seekers "Go on go and enjoy some time alone"

"Oh don't worry we will" Thundercracker groaned at his sparkmate's comment "Be good boys!" Skywarp called out to their sons before pulling Thundercracker from the room, Galvatron chuckled and shut the door behind them turning to watch the sparklings ran around the room.

* * *

><p>"Right come on" Skywarp said "Grimlock is waiting for us in the rec-room"<p>

"So what is the plan for today then?" Thundercracker asked looking at the black and purple seeker

"Well Galvatron is going to be tied up for a good few hours so that should give us enough time to plan his party" the two seekers walked into the rec room and were greeted by the sight of several bots putting up decorations, Bumblebee was receiving a light from Snarl who was allowing the yellow minibot to stand on his back. Both Optimus Prime and Megatron were both attempting to put up a banner, everyone laughed when Megatron slipped from his perch yet again

"Fraggit!" he cursed pulling himself up and glaring at his sparkmate who was trying not to laugh "Curse you Prime" he muttered climbing back onto his perch, Optimus simply ignored him and went about securing his side of the banner. Grimlock walked in carrying a large supply of decorations

"Let me give you a hand there Grimlock" Thundercracker said going over and taking some of the decorations from him

"Me thank you" the Dinobot replied as he carried the remainder of the decorations over to a table and placed them down, Thundercracker did the same with the ones he was carrying.

"Grimlock Galvatron doesn't know anything about this does he?" Grimlock shook his head in answer to Skywarp's question "Good this makes it all the more fun" Megatron once more fell the mechs in the rec room erupting into laughter, Optimus climbed down from his own perch and walked over to his sparkmate. Gently he helped him up to his feet

"Let me" Optimus offered putting up the remaining side of the banner up, Megatron narrowed his optics glaring at his sparkmate

"You are a fragger" with that he turned to face Grimlock "Is my brother still in your quarters Grimlock?"

"Me think so" Grimlock replied turning to look at Megatron

"Good, I'll go and keep him distracted besides this way…" Megatron cast a glance at Optimus "My sparkmate won't laugh at me" with a huff he turned around and walked out of the rec room

"Well…someone's hormonal" Skywarp said with a grin, Optimus turned and levelled him with a glare "Ok! I take it back!" Optimus glared at him for a few more moments before he turned away and looked at the decorations on the table, Prime took some of them passing a few to the others in the room. The door to the room slid open and both Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus walked inside, Cyclonus smiled at Grimlock as he went over to get some of the decorations and help decorate, Ultra Magnus however stood beside Thundercracker

"Galvatron has left your quarters" he stated instantly everyone turned to look at him

"Grimlock go! You told him you were on shift!" Skywarp said pushing the large Dinobot out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him, he turned to face everyone "Don't just stand there! Get to work! Shift it!" Bumblebee and Snarl both grabbed several streamers and went about hanging them over the door frame, Cyclonus was now assisting Optimus in putting up some of the posters and banners across the walls.

"Warp we need to get the energon from storage" Thundercracker said, Skywarp's wings drooped

"Oh scrap, how the frag are we going to get over there without running into Galvatron?" he asked looking to his sparkmate

"Well you could warp us there, hence your name" the black and purple seeker looked at him

"Thundercracker, we could but I don't know where in the room we would warp" Thundercracker groaned "But I can warp us into the corridor" before Thundercracker had a chance to reply Skywarp grabbed onto his arm and warped. Bumblebee blinked several times as he stared at the spot where the two seekers had been standing

"My mate ok?" Snarl asked gently nudging Bumblebee's side, the yellow bot looked at his sparkmate and smiled

"I'm fine I'll just never get used to seeing Skywarp actually warp" Bumblebee replied turning back to the decorating

"Fraggit Warp!" Thundercracker yelled as he hit into a wall, Skywarp gave him a sheepish grin "A little warning next time would be nice!"

"Sorry" the purple and black seeker replied sheepishly, Thundercracker glared at his sparkmate before straightening himself up

"Doesn't matter now, come on we've got to get that energon" as both seekers began to walk towards the storage room they heard a loud squeal, Silverclaw ran past them holding onto Darkstar who was chirping and giggling in happiness. Soon after Shadow, Solaris, Lavender and Violet came running past followed by Galvatron and Megatron both stopped and looked at the two seekers

"I thought you two were spending the day in your quarters?" Galvatron asked tilting his head to the side a little, Skywarp went to reply but was cut off by Thundercracker

"We were but we decided to go for a walk" he replied wrapping his arm around Skywarp's waist

"In the storage sector?" Galvatron asked narrowing his optics at their suspicious behaviour

"We planned on going for a flight after so we thought we'd come down and get some energon for the trip" Skywarp answered smiling at him "Honest" Megatron decided to step in at this point

"Galvatron you do realise the sparklings are long gone by now right?" instantly Galvatron's optics widened

"Oh scrap!" the seekers watched in amusement as he ran off, Megatron turned to face them

"Nice going numb nuts! Try not to get caught again please" with that he ran after his brother leaving them behind

"That was too close" Skywarp said his shoulders dropping down in relief

"No thanks to you, now come on we don't have time for this" Thundercracker walked towards the energon storage room, Skywarp sighed before going after his sparkmate "I still love you even though you are dumb at times"

Silverclaw laughed as he ran around a corner, Darkstar was twittering happily and clinging onto him tightly while the others ran behind them. He ran around the corner and into a open storage room, Shadow and Solaris followed shortly after the two femmes with them both. They listened quietly at the sound of approaching footsteps, Darkstar giggled but was quickly silenced by Shadow

"They can't have gone far Galvatron, don't worry" came Megatron's reassuring voice from just outside

"I know that but damn…do they have to be so sneaky?" Solaris, Shadow and Silverclaw all shared a look while both Lavender and Violet looked out of the gap in the door. Galvatron was pacing the corridor clearly panicking as he neared the door Violet burst out and clung onto his leg, Galvatron released a very female scream at the sudden contact. Instantly all of them burst into laughter once more including Megatron, the large mech had one hand on the wall to stop himself from falling over. Galvatron glared down at his daughter who was still clinging onto his leg "You miss are so evil" he said picking her up

"Sorry Mama I couldn't help myself" Violet said nuzzling him

"I forgive you" he said turning his attention to the other sparklings "Are you all finished running away from me now?" they all sighed but nodded anyway "Good, what do you say we go to the rec room for a bit hm?"

"No!" Megatron shouted, Galvatron turned to face him "Uh…I mean…let's do something else, the rec room is so crowded now anyway"

"That doesn't really bother me, what are you hiding?" his suspicion rising again at his brother's sudden outburst

"Nothing honest Galvy, why don't we go and see Grimlock I'm sure he needs someone to distract him" Megatron suggested praying to Primus that his brother would accept the option, however it seemed that Primus was not favouring him at that moment

"No he needs to get on with his reports, he was complaining that he was a few days behind anyway" Galvatron shifted Violet onto his hip and looked at his brother "What have you done?"

"Honestly nothing, I heard a rumour that the twins set up a trap in there this morning" he lied looking over at him, Silverclaw looked up at the two of them taking Darkstar off of his back and placing the small seeker on the floor.

"Well I don't believe you" Galvatron stated walking down the corridor

"Mama wait!" Lavender said running after him and latching onto his foot "I don't want to go there the mechs scare me" Galvatron looked down at his daughter "Violet will tell you!" he turned to the little femme in his arms who was staring down at her sister in confusion

"Violet?" she turned to face him "Is it true?"

"Um...yes mama?" Galvatron then turned his attention to Megatron and the other sparklings, Darkstar however seemed to ignore what they were talking about and crawled down the corridor towards the rec room sensing his parents were in there. Silverclaw immediately followed the small mech leaving Shadow and Solaris behind with Megatron.

"Hey! Darkstar come back!" Shadow called out chasing after his brother

"Mama and Papa will kill us if you walk off!" Solaris shouted following him, Galvatron immediately picked up Lavender and holding both of his daughters chased after the others

"Scrap" Megatron sighed before deciding to go after them

* * *

><p>Skywarp and Thundercracker walked into rec room carrying a large amount of energon, some of the others took some of the cubes and placed them on a decorated table in the corner of the room. Everyone's attention turned to the door when it slid open, Darkstar crawled in and immediately went over to Thundercracker<p>

"Wait...wasn't he with Galvatron?" Optimus asked looking at the two seekers,

"Silverclaw get back here!" everyone froze upon hearing Galvatron's voice, Skywarp picked up Darkstar

"Where is Grimlock? Or Megatron for that fact?" Thundercracker asked

"As far as I'm aware Grimlock is on monitor duty" Optimus replied looking out of the door and watching as Megatron made an awful attempt to stop his older brother from getting to the rec room. Lavender, Violet, Shadow, Solaris and Silverclaw were all sitting on the floor laughing as Galvatron tried to get Megatron off of his back

"Megatron for the love of Primus get off of my back!" he shouted "You're making yourself look like a sparkling!"

"No! I don't care if I look like a sparkling! You can't go in there!" Optimus snickered at the sight of him before shutting the door, he turned to the other bots present in the room

"I think we've got a few more minutes before Galvatron is able to get in here, and I'm going to have some interesting blackmail material" he added the last comment with a smirk behind his mask

* * *

><p>"Megatron get of of my back right now!" Megatron swallowed his pride and continued to try and keep his brother distracted. Thankfully before he was able to embaress himself anymore Grimlock walked up the corridor<p>

"Papa!" The three sparklings ran over to him and giggled as they were scooped up into his arms, Grimlock looked over at Galvatron who was now slamming Megatron up against the wall in an attempt to get rid of him

"Me think you've gone crazy" the dinobot stated allowing his three sparklings to climb up onto his shoulders

"I...wouldn't be" he slammed Megatron against the wall with a grunt "If my brother!" yet again he rammed into the wall "Stopped being a sparkling!" With one violently hard ram Megatron released his grip on Galvatron and groaned as he fell to the floor "There" Shadow and Solaris giggled but went over to check on their 'Uncle' anyway

"You okay Uncle Megatron?" Shadow asked earning a pat on the head

"Yeah, I'm ok" Megatron groaned and rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling "Galvatron you really need to lose weight" he stated casting a side glance to his brother who was wrapped up in Grimlock's arms

"And you need to tell me what you're hiding" he replied glaring down at him

"I'm not hiding anything...oh Primus my back"

"Him Megatron right, he not hiding anything" Grimlock stated before picking up Galvatron and holding him tightly

"Grimlock what are you doing!" he demanded "Put me down right now!"

"Me put you down when me feel like it" was the reply, Silverclaw giggled and placed a hand on the side of Grimlock's head and leant down to get a better look at Megatron

"Hi mama!" he chirped

"Hello baby, now...Grimlock put me down right now!" Galvatron shouted punching his mate in the arm , Megatron took the opportunity to stand up groaning at the pain in his back. Quickly picking up the two seekerlets in front of him he limped to the rec room and slipped inside, handing the two to Thundercracker he went over to Optimus and collapsed in his mate's lap.

"I refuse to ever help you all again, especially if it includes Galvatron" he muttered sending a glare to everyone in the room,

"Grimlock's put him down!" Bumblebee quickly said "Cut the lights!" the yellow minibot ran over to his sparkmate and hid behind him as the lights went out, everyone within the room remained still as the doors slid open and Galvatron's sillhouette became visible

"What the frag?" he muttered and felt along the wall to find the light switch, he jumped in fright due to the fact everyone jumped up as soon as the lights turned on.

"Happy Sparkday!" everyone shouted, Galvatron squeaked and clung to Grimlock who roared in laughter, Galvatron blushed as Grimlock put him back on his feet. Their sparklings grinned down at their mama

"Mama! Presents over there!" they said smiling down at him, Galvatron continued to blush as the other bots laughed

"You know this was all Grimlock's idea" Optimus said from where he was sitting, Megatron still sitting in his lap glaring at nothing in particular

"Really?" Galvatron looked up at the large dinobot who ducked his head, Galvatron smiled removing their sparklings from his shoulder and placed them down on the floor. "Thank you" he wrapped his arms around the dinobot's neck and kissed him quickly

"You welcome" Grimlock replied nuzzling him "Happy sparkday my mate"


End file.
